Sorry, I Forgot the Rules
by Zandimplee
Summary: Kri, Luhan, dan Kai kedapatan melanggar peraturan. Hukuman kejam sekaligus membosankan mereka hadapi. Kris, Luhan, Kai. Ficlet/AU/OOC/Threesome s*x/boyxboy/nc 21. DLDR.


Dorm Exo di malam hari. Sangat jauh dari kata tenang, apalagi tenteram. Terutama di ruang tengah. Semuanya sibuk dengan aktivitas yang menurut mereka menghibur. Hitung-hitung melepas penat setelah kerja rodi sebagai artis tenar seharian.

Terkadang, mereka kompak. Terutama saat di meja makan. Maksudnya kompak duduk manis mengelilingi meja makan. Menunggu sarapan atau makan malam.

Terkadang, si koki utama berniat jahil. Melambat-lambatkan acara memasaknya. Lalu ketika membawa makanan ke meja makan, didapatinya beberapa dari mereka muka nelangsa. Yang lain ada yang mengomel, ada pula yang menatap makanan dengan terlalu antusias. Membiarkan liur membanjiri dagu.

Mereka senang sekali membuat permainan yang melibatkan seluruh member. Tak perduli siapa yang hyung siapa dongsaeng.

Tapi malam ini entah kenapa, semua member meski berada di ruang tengah, cukup sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Tao melatih Suho dengan 'mesra'. Memberi beberapa materi dasar martial arts yang ia kuasai. Sesekali terdengar suara berdebum karena kegiatan mereka. Juga teriakan Suho ketika Tao memaksa merenggangkan otot-otot Suho.

Sehun, malam ini otaknya sedang _konslet_ mungkin. Mendadak ia terobsesi ingin mengalahkan Luhan dalam menyelesaikan rubik. Ia duduk bersila di atas sebuah _single_ sofa dengan wajah yang ditekuk. Kurang lebih sudah dua jam, dan dia belum menyusun warna rubik dengan baik sekalipun.

Chen dan Xiumin sedang tanding _tetris_ menggunakan PSP milik Sehun dan Kai. Sesekali terdengar teriakan ketika ada yang _Game Over._ Dan permainan terus berlanjut sampai bosan.

PSP-nya pinjam. Ehm. Nanti saja bilangnya kalau sudah selesai main.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terlihat menonton drama televisi di sisi sofa yang lain. Sebuah kotak tisu siaga di sisi keduanya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Lay tampak berdiskusi dengan serius –_give applause for Chanyeol, he's silent now_- dengan sebuah gitar masing-masing di pangkuan mereka. Sepertinya sedang meng-aransemen lagu baru. Petikan gitar dan suara mereka mewarnai riuh rendah suasana di dalam dorm mereka.

.

.

.

.

...Tunggu. Ada yang kurang.

Tiga orang yang termasuk wajah grup, Kris, Kai dan Luhan.

Jika kalian bertanya, mereka bertiga sedang berbaris rapi menghadap tembok, berdiri di atas lutu masing-masing. Dengan kedua tangan di atas kepala mereka. Kepala tertunduk, dengan wajah lesu. Tidak jauh dari tempat Suho dilatih oleh Tao.

"Joonmyeon hyung... kapan selesainya? Aku pegal sekali..." Keluh Kai, wajahnya ia buat merana. Sebenarnya juga mewakili Kris dan Luhan.

"Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, berapa lama lagi drama yang kau tonton itu selesai?" Tanya Suho, menghiraukan suara memelas Kai.

"Sebentar lagi hyung, mungkin lima menit lagi." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Senyum Kai melebar. "Berarti lima menit lagi ya, hyung?"

Suho memberi Kai tatapan sinis, "Kata siapa? Aku mengizinkan kalian istirahat setelah Sehun menyelesaikan rubiknya."

"HAH?" Kali ini Luhan yang bersuara.

"Joonmyeon, bahkan butuh lebih dari seminggu bagi Sehun untuk sekali menyelesaikan sebuah rubik..." Bujuk Luhan. Bibirnya dilengkungkan ke bawah.

Suho hanya mengangkat bahu cuek.

Pertanyaannya, mereka bertiga melakukan apa sehingga di hukum seperti ini?

.

.

.

.

**Flashback**

**Siang sebelumnya**

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Dorm dalam kondisi sepi. Sedang ada jadwal masing-masing.

Hanya ada dua makhluk yang menghuni dorm siang itu. Luhan dan Kai. Luhan yang sedang kegerahan, tampak berendam di dalam _baththub_.

Sedangkan Kai, berkelana di alam mimpi dengan posisi mengenaskan. Tubuhnya tergeletak di karpet lantai dengan kaki di atas ranjangnya. Jangan lupakan mulutnya yang menganga, juga genangan menjijikkan di permukaan karpet. Pulau-pulau abstrak karya liur Kai.

Sungguh suasana dorm yang sangat tenteram.

.

.

.

.

"Ck, sial!"

Sesosok tubuh tinggi menjulang memasuki dorm dengan terburu-buru. Setelah menutup pintu kembali, tubuh proporsional itu berjalan setengah berlari sembari memegang pusat selangkangan. Membuka pintu kamar siapapun dengan asal, air seninya sudah di ujung.

Bibirnya meringis. Tidak enak juga menahan buang air kecil seperti ini. Segera di bukanya resleting celana dan mengeluarkan kejantanan.

"Ah, leganya..."

Sosok itu mendongak ke atas dengan sebuah senyum di bibir. Tanpa menyadari di mana sesungguhnya dirinya sekarang.

"Siapa itu?" Sebuah suara mengunterupsi. Siluet tubuh di balik tirai _baththub_ mengintip.

"Luhan? Sedang apa kau?" tanya sosok itu.

"Ck. Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, Kris Wu. Untuk apa kau berlari dan buang air kecil di kamar mandi orang? memangnya kamar mandimu sendiri kenapa?"

Kris menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah. "Maaf, tadi sudah mendesak."

"Huh? Mendesak apanya? Kukira kau terdesak untuk segera masturbasi." Luhan mendengus.

"Tidak juga."

Hening beberapa saat. Luhan terlihat sudah cuek dan kembali tiduran di _baththub_. Kembali memanjakan diri.

Tiba-tiba ide jahil melintas di pikran Kris.

"Lu, jangan-jangan kau yang sedang masturbasi di dalam sana."

Terdengar suara mendecih dari dalam.

"Tidak usah menyangkal. Mengaku saja." Goda Leader sub-M itu.

Tidak terdengar suara dari dalam.

Kris penasaran. Ia nekat saja menyibak tirai mandi Luhan. Tak lama kemudian, seringai tampan menghias di bibirnya.

Ternyata Luhan benar-benar sedang masturbasi. Dan tampak tidak perduli saat dipergoki Kris. Tangannya mengurut kejantanannya naik turun. Desahan lirih mewarnai kegiatan itu.

Kris menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri. Tak terasa tenggorokannya kering melihat pemandangan ini. Ia menelan liur dengan gairah.

Luhan memang membiarkan Kris melihat kegiatan pribadinya. Tapi tidak jika seperti ini..

"Kris apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Ssst..."

Kris hanya mengeluarkan desisan itu. Mulutnya tergerak membantu Luhan. Memberi _blow-job_ gratis untuk Luhan.

Luhan pasrah dan mendesah akan perlakuan Kris. Toh tidak ada siapa-siapa selain mereka dan Kai saat ini. Itupun Kai sedang tidur. Jadi ia tidak terlalu khawatir akan ketahuan.

Satu peraturan yang harus dipatuhi, _no sex inside the dormitory_.

Luhan terus mendesah hingga ia mencapai puncak. Napasnya terengah, menikmati orgasme beserta sisa-sisanya.

Ia membiarkan saja dirinya yang digeret Kris menuju sisi luar _baththub_. Lalu tubuhnya dibaringkan oleh Kris di lantai kamar mandi yang dingin.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan, Luhan."

Kris yang tampak sudah bernafsu, membuka celana beserta dalamannya sebatas paha. Lalu mempersiapkan penisnya tergesa, dan memasukkannya ke dalam _hole_ Luhan yang menganga.

Luhan berteriak. Kris benar-benar tidak sabaran. Dengan semangat ia menggenjot Luhan. Mengeluar-masukkan penis di lubang yang menjepit keras penisnya. Membuat ia lupa segalanya.

Luhan yang awalnya bernafsu melihat penis Kris saat ia buang air kecil tadi, semakin bernafsu ketika Penis Kris dengan gagah membentur prostatnya. Napas panasnya menerpa leher dan telinga Kris. Memicu Kris menggerakkan penisnya semakin brutal. Sesekali lidah nakal itu menggigit dan menjilat telinga Kris.

Kris masih dengan setia memaju-mundurkan penisnya. Dengan nikmat yang meningkat setiap tusukannya.

"Ckckck. Tampaknya aku ketinggalan sesuatu."

Sebuah suara mengejutkan dua orang yang tengah sibuk bergumul dalam kenikmatan itu.

Wajah mengantuk Kaimenghiasi pintu kamar mandi.

Dan siapa sangka, Kai yang mereka kira akan melapor pada Suho, malah merengak ingin ikutan. Huh, dia kira ini mainan anak kecil apa?

Ck, bahkan ia sama tidak sabarannya dengan Kris. Celana santai beserta dalamannya ia biarkan menggantung di lutut.

Kris sudah memposisikan dirinya di bawah Luhan, dengan penis yang masih setia di dalam lubang Luhan. Serta Kai sedang mempersiapkan penisnya memasuki lubang Luhan yang berkedut. Meminta penyumpal baru.

Kai menyarungkan penis sambil mendesis keenakan.

Tak butuh waktu lama, ketiga makhluk berdosa itu larut dalam tusukan dan desahan. Penis besar Kris dan Kai menumbuk dengan sangat cepat lubang Luhan. Masing-masing testis bertabrakan, menimbulkan suara kecipak yang terdengar begitu seksi.

"Oh – yang sangat ketat, Luhan."

"Benar Kris . Gesekan penisku dengan penismu juga luar biasa..."

"Ck. Kalian berisik. AHH. Tusuk dengan benar.."

"Ooh.. ahhh.."

Kris menggenjot dari bawah dengan setia menggoda_ nipple_ Luhan. Sesekali bibirnya yang sensual mengecupi bagian atas tubuh Luhan.

Kai tidak mau kalah. Lidahnya dengan lihai bermain di sekitar punggung Luhan. Dengan tangan yang memanjakan penis Luhan yang menganggur. Sungguh, kenikmatan bertubi bagai seorang Luhan.

Kamar mandi sudah berkabut dengan aktivitas mereka. Sementara Kris dan Kai masih setia membobol lubang Luhan yang begitu nikmat.

"A-aku.."

"Ne."

"Bersama."

Ketiganya kini larut dalam euforia puncak.

Tak lama mereka kemudian bergegas keluar. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika seluruh member sudah berada di kamar HunHanSoo itu. Dengan tatapan yang sarat intimidasi.

Suho saang leader yang membuka suara.

"Baiklah. Seks di dalam dorm. Pasal tiga ayat satu. Kalian bertiga aku hukum."

Dan Luhan kini punya alasan untuk mengunci pintu kamar mandi saat mandi.

.

.

.

.

FIN


End file.
